James Whistler
James Whistler – australijski więzień Sony. Posiadał kartę S.C.Y.L.L.A., którą utracił po zamordowaniu przez Wyatta Mathewsona podczas spotkania z Scofieldem i Mahonem. Biografia Poznanie Scofielda Whistler był więźniem zakładu karnego Sona w Panamie. Kiedy spotkał Bellicka, zoferował mu pożywienie w zamian za przysługę. Miał dostarczyć notatki dwóm więźniom, którzy wezmą udział w najbliższej walce. Jego faktycznym zadaniem okazuje się przekazanie informacji Sofii Lugo, kobiety związanej z Whistlerem, zapewniając, by po walce notatka trafiła na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna znajduje notatkę, zawierającą słowa: „VERSAILLES 1989 V MADRID”, które doprowadzają ją do skrytki w banku, której zawartość stanowi przewodnik ornitologiczny. Firma jest zainteresowana Whistlerem. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu w Sonie osadzony zostaje Michael, lecz Whistler wydaje się nie zdawać sobie sprawy, dlaczego Firma tak bardzo go chce. Jeden z agentów, niejaki Elliott Pike, proponuje Michaelowi wsparcie podczas jego ewentualnej ucieczki z więzienia. Kiedy ten odmawia, inna agentka, Susan B. Anthony, kontaktuje się z Lincolnem i informuje go, że jego syn, LJ, oraz ukochana Michaela, Sara, są przetrzymywani przez Firmę i zostaną zabici, jeśli Michael nie ucieknie z Sony wraz z Whistlerem w ciągu tygodnia. Wychodzi na jaw, że Whistler siedzi za zabicie syna burmistrza Panamy. Burmistrz zaoferował wolność temu, kto znajdzie i zabije Whistlera. Kiedy odkryta zostaje lokacja skazańca, Mahone dostarcza go do Lechero. Jednakże Lechero rezygnuje z nagrody za odnalezienie Whistlera na prośbę Michaela, kiedy ten przywraca dopływ wody do więzienia. Whistler spotyka się z Sofią i informuje ją o planach ucieczki. Ta chce pomóc Lincolnowi w przygotowaniach. Tymczasem, w więzieniu, następuje awaria prądu. Razem z Michaelem, James wychodzi poza mury budynku w celu wykopania dołu i znalezienia usterki. Uświadamia Michaela, iż wie, kim jest. Ten informuje go, że w ucieczce z Sony pomoże im stary przyjaciel Michaela – Sucre. Whistler razem z Michaelem obserwuje strażników. Jego zadaniem jest wypatrzenie momentu, w którym jeden z nich zostaje oślepiony przez promienie słońca. Wraca do Michaela i informuje go o obserwacjach. Strażnik zauważa błysk światła, odbity od lornetki Michaela. Wszyscy wybiegają na dziedziniec i oczekują na przyjście pułkownika i jego ludzi. Gdy znajdują lornetkę, Michael przyznaje się, że leżała w jego celi, lecz nie przyznaje się do obserwowania strażnika. Wtedy James mówi, że to on używał lornetki do obserwacji ptaków. Kiedy wydaje się, że sytuacja zostaje opanowana, cela, która była ich drogą ucieczki, zostaje zamknięta. Whistler pogania Michaela, by ten jak najszybciej wymyślił plan B. Na pomoc przychodzi Mahone. Michael, Whistler i Mahone ustalają szczegóły ucieczki. Dochodzi do zabójstwa Tyge’a. Za sprawą zeznań McGrady’a, Whistler jest podejrzany o dokonanie tej zbrodni. Zostaje dokładnie przepytany przez Lechero, lecz nie przyznaje się do stawianego mu zarzutu. Gdy sądzi, iż jest już po wszystkim, Lechero każe mu zostać u niego w biurze. Michael znajduje zakrwawiony nóż pod łóżkiem Mahone’a. Idzie z tym do Lechero, ale jest już za późno: Mahone właśnie opuszcza mury Sony. Lechero nie waha się z wykonaniem egzekucji. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, nie zabija Jamesa, lecz Cheo, swojego człowieka, prawdopodobnie sądząc, iż pracował dla kuzyna Lechero – Augusto. Michael dowiaduje się o zabójstwie Sary. Załamany, zwierza się Lechero i wyzywa Whistlera na pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Lechero zgadza się na walkę. Daje rywalom 15 minut na „spisanie testamentu” i modlitwę. Okazuje się, że walka ma być przykrywką dla ucieczki z Sony. Michael i Whistler przygotowują prowizoryczną drabinę oraz wyłamują kraty w oknach. Gdy nadchodzi właściwy moment, zjawia się Sammy. Jednak po chwili wychodzi z celi i idzie na dziedziniec. Nie mając już wiele czasu, Michael wychodzi jako pierwszy na zewnątrz. W połowie drogi Whistlera na dół słońce chowa się za chmury, przez co zanika blask, oślepiający strażnika na wieży. Michael każe Jamesowi wracać na górę. Po powrocie Whistler nie może odwiązać „drabiny”. Zostawia ją i obaj biegną na dziedziniec. Chcąc uniknąć walki, Michael próbuje przekonać Lechero, iż sprawa została wyjaśniona. Ten pozostaje nieugięty. Walka rozpoczyna się od uderzenia Whistlera i jego słów, kierowanych do Michaela: Przykro mi, stary. Skoro tylko jeden ma wyjść z tego żywy... Pojedynek rozpoczyna się na poważnie. W pewnym momencie Michael, nie mając sił, poddaje się, lecz Whistler nie przestaje i zadaje mu kolejne dwa ciosy, po czym bierze kamień i celuje Michaelowi w kark. Jednak jego zamiary krzyżuje wycie syren. Do więzienia wpadają strażnicy. Okazuje się, że „drabina” wypadła przez okno. Po rozstrzygnięciu sytuacji, Lechero rozmawia z Michaelem. Będąc przekonanym, że to Michael jest inicjatorem ucieczki, stawia mu warunek: ucieknie z więzienia, zabierając go ze sobą. Tymczasem, Whistler spotyka się z Susan, którą później nazywa Gretchen. Z rozmowy wynika, że Whistler ma do załatwienia bardzo ważną sprawę, która nie może długo czekać... Rozmowie przygląda się Michael. Kolejne problemy James ponownie spotyka się z Gretchen. Ta informuje go, że o 17. rozpoczynają operację Bang & Burn. Whistler pyta, co zrobić z Michaelem. Każe mu go zabić. Z Sofią kontaktuje się niejaki Tommy Day, zarządca budynku, w którym Whistler wynajmuje apartament. Zdziwiona Sofia jedzie na miejsce i znajduje paszport ze zdjęciem Whistlera pod nazwiskiem Gary Miller. Na miejscu pojawia się Gretchen i zabiera rzeczy Whistlera i każe Sofii trzymać się z daleka. Tymczasem, w Sonie Lechero objaśnia Michaelowi i Whistlerowi swe plany. Michael i James zostają w tunelu, by opracować szczegóły ucieczki. W pewnym momencie Whistler oznajmia, że musi wyjść na powietrze. Michael podejrzewa, że coś knuje. Prosi McGrady’ego, by ten poprzez swego tatę przekazał Lincolnowi informację, Whistler spotyka się z Sofią i ostrzega ją, by trzymała się z daleka od Linca. Michael spotyka później Jamesa wewnątrz budynku nad pewnym szybem i wypytuje, gdzie się podziewał. Na komórkę Lechero dzwoni Linc z prośbą o rozmowę z bratem. Połączenie odbiera Sammy, ale później Lechero zgadza się na rozmowę. Lincoln potwierdza obawy Michaela – ludzie Firmy chcieli się ich pozbyć. W tym momencie Michael uświadamia sobie, że nie są już potrzebni – Firma podejmuje decyzję o odbiciu Whistlera na własną rękę. Nad więzienie nadlatują helikoptery. Whistler wchodzi na dach i oczekuje na ratunek. Nadbiega Michael i dochodzi do bójki między panami. Whistler powala mocnym kopnięciem Michaela i chwyta się liny. Michael w ostatnim momencie doskakuje do niego i chwyta go za pas. Z powodu silnego ostrzału i zbytniego przeciążenia, akcja odbicia Whistlera nie udaje się – obydwaj panowie spadają na dach więzienia. Wszyscy biegną na dziedziniec. Do więzienia wchodzi gen. Zavala. Dochodzi do Michela i oznajmia mu, że „sprawia za dużo problemów w Sonie, więc może nie powinien tu być”. Zabiera Michaela z więzienia, tym samym zostawiając Whistlera i Lechero zdanych tylko na siebie. Michael zostaje zabrany do izolatki. James przeczuwa, że sprawy wkrótce ulegną pogorszeniu. Do Sony wraca Mahone. James zapewnia go, że jest mu przykro z powodu Michaela oraz obiecuje, iż nie ucieka bez Alexa. Whistler zawiera umowę z T-Bagiem; ten załatwi pozbycie się Sammiego, a James zagwarantuje mu miejsce w ekipie. Tymczasem, Michael zaczyna współpracować z generałem Zavalą. Podaje nazwisko Jamesa jako jedną z osób, zamieszanych w ucieczkę. Generał przesłuchuje Whistlera. Ten, z początku niechętny do rozmowy, przyznaje się do współpracy z Michaelem. Pod naciskiem generała i Michaela podaje nazwisko Gretchen Morgan i wskazuje ją jako organizatora ucieczki. Gdy akcja odbicia LJ-a nie powodzi się, James i Michael trafiają z powrotem do Sony. Michael oznajmia Whistlerowi, że po wyjściu za mury więzienia będzie dla niego jedynie zabezpieczeniem. Michael, James i Alex kontynuują drążenie tunelu. Lechero idzie na górę w poszukiwaniu czegoś na podparcie konstrukcji. Whistler próbuje przekonać towarzyszy, że ryzykuje tak wiele tylko dlatego, iż Firma grozi mu zabiciem Sofii. Jednak zarówno Michael, jak i Alex mają dość tego tłumaczenia. Lechero nie wraca; panowie kierują do wyjścia. U góry napotykają chłopców Sammiego i zmuszeni są do powrotu do tunelu. Michaelowi i Alexowi udaje się schować, jednak Whistler nie ma tyle szczęścia. Zostaje złapany przez chłopaków Sammiego. Ten, grożąc, że zabije Whistlera, a później zasłaniając się Lechero, wymusza na Michaelu otwarcie drzwi. Sammy odkrywa tunel. Michael mówi mu, że może wszystko zabrać pod warunkiem, że weźmie ze sobą Jamesa. Sammy zgadza się i zagląda do dziury. W tym momencie konstrukcja nie wytrzymuje. Sammy ginie na miejscu, a jego chłopaków zabija Lechero (jednemu Alex skręca kark). Tymczasem, Michael i Linc mają coraz więcej podejrzeń względem Whistlera. Silne opady deszczu zmuszają ekipę do ucieczki w najbliższą noc. T-Bag ostrzega Whistlera, by uważał na Michaela, powołując się na swoje doświadczenia po ucieczce z Fox River. James rozmawia z Michaelem o ewentualnej sytuacji, w której trafia do Sony, lecz jego bratanek jest bezpieczny. Zadaje mu pytanie, czy wtedy także próbowałby uciekać. Niespodziewanie, ich rozmowę przerywa hałas, wydobywający się z zewnątrz. Przez ziemię niczyją przejeżdża ciężarówka. Na szczęście, zakopuje się w błocie i staje tuż przed wyjściem z tunelu. Wkrótce, do Michaela dzwoni Linc z wiadomością do Jamesa. Okazuje się, że Susan przetrzymuje teraz jego dziewczynę – Sofię. Ponagla go, by przypomniał sobie pewne współrzędne. Michael poucza go, aby nie zdradzał ich Susan, gdyż wtedy ani on, ani Sofia, ani LJ nie będą potrzebni Firmie. Ten sądzi inaczej. Whistler, Michael, Linc, Sofia i Susan/Gretchen spotykają się. Niespodziewanie, James daje Susan jedynie część współrzędnych. Stawia warunek: Susan otrzyma resztę danych, gdy ten będzie miał pewność, że Michael, Linc i Sofia są bezpieczni. Susan oznajmia, że jeśli w ciągu 24 godzin nie dostanie reszty współrzędnych, LJ i senorita przestaną oddychać. Nadchodzi czas ucieczki. Do uciekających dołącza McGrady. Lechero jest wyraźnie niepocieszony. Michael mówi mu, że to nie jest zależne od niego. Wtedy Lechero i T-Bag wyciągają noże i straszą Michaela, że jeśli nie wyjdą pierwsi, Whistlerowi stanie się krzywda. Michael, nie mając wyjścia, zgadza się. Gdy gasną światła, ekipie pozostaje 30 sekund na wydostanie się poza mury więzienia. W Sonie gasną światła. Ekipa rozpoczyna ucieczkę. Z tunelu wychodzą: Lechero, T-Bag i Brad Bellick. Gdy zaczynają biec w kierunku ogrodzenia, nieoczekiwanie włącza się generator. Cała trójka zostaje złapana na gorącym uczynku. Whistler, Mahone i McGrady są zdezorientowani. Michael wyjawia, że to jest właściwy plan. Lechero, T-Bag i Bellick zostają zabrani z powrotem do Sony. Michael czeka na odpowiedni moment na wyjście. Czołgając się pod samochodami w otoczeniu uzbrojonych strażników, pozostała czwórka ucieka z więzienia. Nadchodzi ranek, uciekinierzy docierają na plażę. Spotykają się tam z Lincolnem. Okazuje się, że Linc zakopał w piasku kilka butli tlenowych. Dalszą drogę muszą przepłynąć. Nagle okazuje się, że James zgubił swą książeczkę i nie pamięta współrzędnych, które tam zanotował. Nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na utratę czasu, wskakuje do wody i razem z pozostałymi płynie w stronę umówionego miejsca spotkania z Sucre. Później, jedzie razem z Michaelem, Linciem i Alexem do starych magazynów, gdzie ma dojść do spotkania z Gretchen. Po dotarciu na miejsce Alex informuje braci, że nadeszła pora, by się pożegnać. Jednak, Linc ma inne zdanie: planuje pomścić śmierć ojca. Wykorzystując chwilę, Whistler ucieka z magazynów, po czym kradnie samochód i oddala się w kierunku miasta. Bracia, nie mając innego wyboru, rozpoczynają pościg za Whistlerem. Dopadają go w mieście, gdy ten dzwoni do Gretchen. Lincoln mówi, że muszą znaleźć inne miejsce na wymianę, niż magazyny. Michael dzwoni do Gretchen z informacją, iż będzie czekał na placu de Francia. Po upewnieniu się, że LJ i Sofia żyją, Michael mówi Gretchen, że wymiana dwójki na Whistlera nastąpi w Muzeum Antyków. Obydwie strony docierają na miejsce. Dochodzi do wymiany LJ-a na Whistlera. Jednak Sofia ma poważne wątpliwości odnośnie prawdomówności Jamesa. Domaga się, by dał Gretchen drugą część współrzędnych. Wychodzi na jaw, że nie ma żadnych współrzędnych. Whistler gorączkowo próbuje wyjaśnić sytuację, jednak Sofia nie che mu już więcej ufać. Postanawia zostać z braćmi i LJ-em. Michael zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Gretchen nie przyjechała po Whistlera sama i wymyśla zaskakujący plan. Włącza alarm przeciwwłamaniowy; wszyscy zmuszeni są do natychmiastowego wyjścia, a także muszą zostać poddani kontroli. Ochrona znajduje w kieszeni Whistlera odłamek plastiku. Sytuacja robi się napięta. Jeden z ludzi Gretchen próbuje zastrzelić strażnika, jednak reaguje inny i w rezultacie ranna zostaje Sofia. James odjeżdża wraz z Gretchen. Niespodziewanie okazuje się, że Whistlera i Alexa łączy więcej, niż tylko ucieczka z Sony. Panowie spotykają się w barze. Whistler proponuje Alexowi układ, na który ten przystaje. Obaj odjeżdżają z Gretchen w nieznane. Koniec przygody Whistler, wraz z Susan i Alexem przebywają w Los Angeles, mając za zadanie przechwycić pewien dysk. James zabija dwie osoby z dyskiem i następnie ukradkiem go kopiuje. Nagle pojawia się Michael i bierze go na cel. Zaraz potem pojawia się Gretchen i wyjawia Scofieldowi prawdę o Sarze. Michael oddaje Jamesowi broń, ten natomiast wraz z Susan ucieka, jednak daje dla niej fałszywy dysk. Alex mówi Michaelowi, że Whistler też chce się pozbyć Firmy i, że wie, gdzie jest Sara. Michael zgadza się na spotkanie, jednak w jego trakcie James zostaje zabity przez Wyatta — mordercę Firmy. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Orientación # Fire/Water # Call Waiting # Good Fences # Interference # Photo Finish # Vamonos # Bang and Burn # Boxed In # Dirt Nap # Under and Out # Hell Or High Water # The Art of the Deal # Scylla Ciekawostki * James Whistler nie miał pełnić większej funkcji w sezonie 3, jednak po tym, jak postać spodobała się fanom, twórcy przerobili lekko scenariusz. Zobacz też * Galeria en:James Whistler Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi